Surprise
by tessinciucy
Summary: It's time to celebrate New Years Eve and Kensi is planning something special for Deeks, but something is going to ruin her plans. Set after Street Life (or sort of). Just a little one shot to celebrate the incoming New Year.


I realized that my story No Way Out is getting a bit heavy in the last few chapters and since it's holidays Time, maybe I needed to write something lighter and this came up to me this morning.

It's not edited so please forgive any mistake (I know there are a lot of them!)

As always I don't own anything or any of the characters!

* * *

Surprise

Kensi watched Nell and Eric climbing down the stairs and approaching happily the bullpen. They were chatting amiably probably planning the night. It was December 31st and everyone was getting ready for the long night.

"Hey guys, so, ready for the night?" she wondered smiling.

"Oh yes, I still can't believe that Eric convinced me to go to that singing contest" the petite analyst turned to face his techie friend, smiling. She had been very hesitantly at first when Eric had asked her out, but then she decided to give it a try and accepted.

"It's going to be fun and I heard you singing. You're great... we'll do great!" the tech exclaimed trying to contain his excitement, he was really looking forward the night "Hey, why don't you and Deeks join us? It would be good doing something together"

"Yes, Kensi. You haven't told us what you and our Shaggy boy are planning for this night" Sam intervened, joining the conversation.

Kensi bowed her head a bit ashamed. All of this was still new to her, she and Deeks being an official couple, the others being ok with that, accepting it openly, well sometimes she still had problems accepting it herself "Actually I haven't said anything because we haven't planned anything yet"

"And speaking of Deeks, where is he today?" Callen asked, furrowing his brows. In the past few months, after everything happened to him, he became very protective towards the LAPD detective, well they all did. Deeks was now like a young brother to them, a young annoying brother that everyone cared about.

"He's at the... rehab center" the female agent said tentatively; she didn't like to be reminded of what her partner went through, even if she was aware that the worst was behind his shoulders now "He had a scheduled appointment with his therapist. It's normal routine"

"But you're worried" Sam stated, nodding gravely.

"No, I mean... yes, of course.. no. I... I don't know. I know he's doing ok, that he's clean and all, but I... it was bad enough seeing him going through all of that, I am not looking forward a repeat" Kensi admitted reluctantly. Showing her weakness was still a tabu for her, something she still hated.

Callen moved in front of her, smiling gently, with brotherly affection "Kensi, he knew that he has too much too lose. He won't make any stupid mistakes, trust me"

"And he knows that we're going to kill him if he is going to screw things up" the ex-Seal added, grinning cunningly.

The female agent couldn't suppress a chuckle "Sometimes I would like to see the two of you kick his ass" she winked playfully, clear sign to tell them that she was ok.

"Oh don't tempt us!" Callen said before bursting out laughing followed by the others.

"Kensi, our offer is still valid. You can join us whenever you want" Nell told her, stepping closer.

"Yes, of course" echoed Eric.

"Thanks guys" she nodded thankfully, then turning to Sam she told him "And I know that your offer is valid too, but... well after everything happened, after everything Deeks went through, I would like to do something special for him, something that could make him happy"

"Miss Blye, there's nothing that will make Mr. Deeks happier than being with you" Hetty appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone.

Kensi blushed at the Operations Manager's words and she was almost unable to reply "I... I..."

"Oh don't be ashamed my dear, just have a nice time with him" Hetty insisted, then turning to face all of the members of her team, she said "You all have a nice night... so now, out of here. It's time to start celebrating" and with that she left the room.

"She's right. We really get to go" Nell exchanged a glance with Eric, then moved to give Kensi an embrace "Have a great night Kensi and give Deeks a hug from me"

"I will" the female agent replied, smiling, hugging the petite woman back.

They wished a happy new year to one another before going to separate ways.

Kensi was the only one left at the Mission, waiting for Deeks to join her. She checked her watch and she realized that he should be here already and a hint of concern grew inside of her. "Calm down, don't be so worried" she told herself, picking up her phone and dialing his number.

_Gone surfing. Call me later._

Perfect! "Come on Deeks, where are you?"

Getting a bit frustrated, Kensi called the rehab center, maybe he was still there and couldn't pick up her call.

"Monsoon Clinic, I'm Wendy, how can I help you?" a gentle voice answered.

"Hello, my name is Agent Blye. My partner Detective Marty Deeks had an appointment with Dr. Williamson. He was supposed to be done half an hour ago, but I haven't heard from him yet. Maybe he is running late and he might be still there"

"Hello Agent Blye" the woman told her, recognizing her from the previous times Kensi had been at the clinic "I am sorry, but your partner left almost half an hour ago"

"Really? Did he say anything about where he was headed? Did he act strangely?" Kensi's concern grew even more now.

"No, he was... the usual" the young operator replied cheerfully "He asked me what I was going to do this night then he told me he had nice plans too, but first he had to see someone"

Kensi smiled. This was typical Deeks, but she couldn't hide her worry "Thanks Wendy, probably he's on his way. Thanks... and Happy new year"

"You too Agent Blye" and with that the young woman closed the communication.

"Where are you Deeks?" Kensi wondered, sitting at his desk, as she wanted to feel his presence, to find answers just staring at his stuff. Something caught her attention, a framed picture he recently put on his desk "Of course... why didn't I think about it earlier?"

She grabbed her jacket and rushed outside, with a smile planted on her face.

* * *

"Kensi!" a cheerful and kind voice greeted her as she walked into the shelter. A big woman approached her and engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Hello Miss Milly" she hugged the woman back, at least as much as she could.

"Oh my dear girl, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Milly?"

"Sorry, just habit..." Kensi smiled. She liked the older woman, especially for what she did for Deeks during the undercover operation and after the end of it, when he needed a place to call home. Milly had given him love and safety and Kensi will never forget that. Never.

"I'm so glad to see you. Marty has just been here and I scolded him not to bring you with him, I wanted to give you my best wishes for the new year" the older woman observed the NCIS agent expression, her furrowed brows and understood that something was wrong, She took Kensi's hand in hers "What's wrong Kensi? Are the two of you ok?"

"I... no we're ok, at least I hope so. Deeks was supposed to meet me at the office, but he didn't show up and..."

"And you're worried, I can imagine" Milly caressed Kensi's face, with motherly affection.

"Did he act strangely? Did he do anything weirder than usual I mean..." the female agent told the other woman as a smile curved her lips. The words _weird_ and _Marty Deeks_ got along so well sometimes.

"Oh well, it's Marty, you know him... but he looked happy, very happy. I think I've never seen him so happy. I thought that this has something to do with... you, my dear" Milly had her hand still on Kensi's cheek "Why don't you ask Jason? Marty talked a lot with him, maybe he told him something..." she waved at the big man who was cleaning the tables.

"Kensi, it's so good to see you!" the black man hugged the NCIS agent, almost lifting her in the air "Marty said you should stop by sooner or later"

"Did he really said that?"

"Oh yes, he said that he had some stuff to set before this night so he couldn't stay too long, but he added that you should come and see us. It seems that he knows you very well" Jason grinned passing an arm around Kensi's shoulder "Are you sure you're all right? You seemed a bit... off. Did Marty do or said something stupid? Because you know him, sometimes he can't stop his mouth from getting some air... but he's a good kid and he loves you more than anything in the whole world"

The NCIS agent blushed, feeling a bit silly in this moment "No, he... he didn't do anything stupid. I'm just worried, that's all. He was supposed to join me at work after going to his doc for an appointment, but he didn't show up and then he came here before meeting me. It's like he's avoiding me"

"Marty avoiding you? My dear girl, that kid can't live a single day without you!" the big man burst out laughing "And trust me, I will kick his ass for the rest of his life if he'd ruin the wonderful thing you two have together! You have my word on this!"

Kensi couldn't suppress a chuckle "You're the second person to tell me the same thing today, Jason. I think our Shaggy Boy better behave if he didn't want to get in serious troubles" she sighed, passing a hand through her hair "Maybe I think I can go to his apartment. If he had to set some stuff, maybe he'd be there"

"Smart move" Jason engulfed her in another big embrace "Take care of yourself, Kensi and take care of my boy. He's not as tough as he wants to let us know"

The female agent broke the hug nodding seriously "I will, don't worry. I better go now. Have a good night Jason and please say hi to Miss Milly from me" she was already at the door when the big man called her back.

"Let us know when we'll find him, ok? You know that Milly and I are too old for this kind of stuff... and we'd like to spend a good night without worrying over that boy"

Kensi's heart melted hearing the big man's words, sensing his affection towards her partner. It was weird, but extremely beautiful, how two people could become so close in such a short period of time. This happened to Deeks and Jason. The big man had become more like a father to her partner, someone who will always look after him and who will love him, no matter what "I will, don't worry"

* * *

Kensi arrived at Deeks' apartment and once again she fought hard to control her heart that was beating madly in her chest. She didn't understand why he had such an effect on her.

She knocked at the door but no one answered so she used her key, the one Deeks had given her, showing her how much she meant to him. When she walked inside, the apartment was engulfed by the darkness and obviously no one was there.

There was no trace of Monty either, so maybe Deeks was simply taking him out for a walk, maybe she was worried for nothing... maybe the session with the therapist had been harder than she had imagined and he simply needed some time alone to process things. She decided to wait for him then, sitting on the couch.

Kensi relaxed a bit observing the Christmas' tree he had put up; it was a bit childish perhaps, full of little things that would make children happy but reflected all of his personality, his being so simple, so sincere, so genuine. He had told her that it was the first Christmas Tree he had bought after his father was finally out of the picture, when Christmas started to be a moment to celebrate for real. Deeks had kept that tree for his entire life and Kensi could only love him for that. It was impossible not to love a man so attached to little objects of his past that, though, meant so much to him.

She was still staring at the tree when she spotted something, a red envelope she hadn't noticed before on the table. She got up and picked it up, immediately recognizing his handwriting as she opened it.

_Dear Kensi, _

_I don't know if you remember what I told you the first time we shared a kiss, not the undercover kiss as Justin and Melissa, but our first real kiss, the one you gave me when you were taking me to rehab. I told you that I wanted our first kiss to be special. Well, I... I couldn't do that at that time, but I can make up for it now. _

_I am waiting for you, I am sure you know where you can find me._

_D._

Kensi could sense his scent on the letter as he was right here, in front of her. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, thinking. Then when finally she opened them, she knew where she needed to go, she knew where she was going to find him. Shaking her head, smiling, she thought that he was so predictable sometimes.

She drove her car, trying not to exceed any speed limit, but she only wanted to reach him, she only wanted to be with him and twenty minutes later she arrived right where she was sure she could find him.

If there was a place Deeks loved more than everything, well it was here. The beach... especially this spot, the exact same spot where he taught her how to surf, the same spot they went to during the long days of his recovery, the same spot that seemed to calm and relax him.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she took off her shoes and walked bare feet on the beach, feeling the fresh sand of the night caressing her delicately. Then she finally saw him, standing right in front of her, wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, flashing one of his smiles.

"I knew you'd find me" he told her as Monty appeared from behind him, wagging his tail in happiness as he saw Kensi approaching.

She knelt to pet the happy dog, then moved her attention to Deeks, silently walking towards him "You're very predictable Mr. Deeks"

"I was counting on that" he encircled her waist with his arms, capturing her lips with his, devouring them passionately. When they both were out of breath, they broke apart, his forehead resting on hers, their eyes locked on each other "I missed you" he whispered with his mellow voice she loved so much that always made her legs buckle.

"You worried me. I thought something happened to you!" she pretended to be mad at him, but she was simply too happy to be here in his arms, breathing his own breath, feeling his warm body pressed on hers.

"I wanted to do something special for you. On Christmas we've been too busy with work so we couldn't enjoy it so I thought that this night we could do something that you could remember" he said, cupping her face and kissing her again.

"Well, I was planning to do the same, but I was too busy worrying about you! Don't you dare scare me like that again Deeks... you can't imagine what had been for me when you didn't pick up my calls!" she was interrupted by another kiss and this time she couldn't resist anymore. Her hands found their way through his hair as her tongue welcomed his curios one.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, holding her tightly, kissing the top of her head, sweetly.

"You have some work to do before I won't be so mad at you" she moved her hand along his chest, playfully. When her eyes stopped on his, she noticed his seriousness "Hey, what's up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" he murmured "I am here in my favorite place on earth with the woman who means everything to me"

"And?"

"I will never thank you enough Kensi, you... you saved my life. If I am still here and if I'm still sane, it's only because of you. I will never forget what you did for me. Never" his blue eyes were veiled with unshed tears and his voice cracked a little.

Kensi didn't know how to respond to this, it broke her heart thinking about everything he went through, how tough the last period should have been for him. She had always taken for granted that after he came out of the rehab things had been simple, but she knew this was not entirely true. So she did the only thing she could think about. She cupped his face and captured him in the most passionate but gentle kiss she had ever given him "You saved my life more than once Deeks and not only during our job. You showed me what love means, you gave me the opportunity to see life under a different perspective. You taught me that sometimes showing your weakness and your emotions can be your only strength, that everyone, even the most badass in the whole world, needs someone" she paused holding his hands tightly "And I need you, you're my weakness, but at the same time you're my strength. I love you, Mary Deeks"

Deeks held her, guiding her towards him "I love you too Kens" he whispered in her ears with a voice broken by the emotions overwhelming him "But I thought sweets were your weakness"

He stepped aside so Kensi could see what was behind him. She was speechless. There was a blanket on the sand, with candles brightening up the area around it. All of her sweet treats had been laid on it along with some fresh beers and ice cream. Her heart was ready to explode in happiness, she couldn't believe he had done all of this for her "Deeks, it's... it's..."

"It's for you. I wanted to make it up for that first kiss... I wanted to give you something special, because you are special" he took her by her hand and guided her towards the blanket, helping her to sit down.

"It's... perfect" she muttered, her throat knotted. No one had ever done anything like that for her. No one "Damn Deeks, why do you have to be so perfect?"

"Wow, I thought I was annoying and a royal pain in the ass!" he smirked, sitting right behind her, encircling her with his arms.

"That too" she cuddled into his arms, feeling protected and good, very good, as she had never felt in ages. There was something in being here with him that made her feel whole for the first time in a long time "But you're more than that Deeks... you know how much you mean to me"

"No, I don't know... why don't you tell me?"

"What do you think if I show you instead?" she turned around so she could face him and started kissing him, pushing him with his back to the blanket, her desire growing minute after minute sensing his body pressed so close to her, feeling his hands exploring the curves of hers.

"Oh I'd love that" he laughed out loud, letting go all of his control "Happy New Year Kensi"

"Happy New Year Deeks" she told her before kissing him again as the light of the moon kissed their bodies as the fresh breeze of the ocean caressed them.

They didn't need fancy restaurants or crowded parties to celebrate. Here on this beach, on this blanket, they had everything they needed to be happy. They had each other.

The end

* * *

That's it... I know it's silly, but sometimes you can't stop silly things from coming out of your head!

I take the opportunity to wish you all a good ending of this 2012 and an even better beginning of 2013!


End file.
